FNaF World: Rising Madness
by crashzilla09
Summary: Sorry for the title change. Anyways, join Freddy and friends as they solve the mystery of why things are going out of whack and why Freddy is having nightmares. Rated M.


Note: Hey everyone. I did do sort of a FNaF World based fanfic before, but I didn't clarify on what the whole set up was or even have a clear direction of where to take it. So, here's my second attempt. I'm not sure if I'll involve all the characters, but we'll see what happens. So, enjoy and I own nothing.

...

In an unnamed reality, a place of green grass, trees, pizza and oil called Fazbear Hills, it was night time and six robotic anthropomorphic creatures are seen sleeping. Two are sharing a bed, the rest were separate. The ones sleeping together were a yellow bunny named Spring and a yellow bear named Fredbear.

The rest were a yellow bird named Chica, a brown bear named Freddy, a lavender bunny named Bonnie and a red fox named Foxy.

Freddy is seen struggling in his sleep. He was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned until his blanket fell off of him.

 _In the dream..._

 _Freddy wakes up on a stage. Tables were organized vertically in front of it. He looked around and saw Bonnie and Chica. Looking as if they were sleeping while standing, and a closed purple curtain in the corner._

 _Freddy walks off the stage while a child-like voice was whispering "Kill him" over and over. He walks past the tables and chairs and felt like his anger was increasing with every step he took. He then approached the hall on his left and paused. He instinctively let out a deep laugh._

 _He then walked slowly down the hall, approaching the door to the office. Almost feeling anxious, ready to end a life._

 _Freddy couldn't see through the window as the light was reflecting off of it. He then slowly peeked his head from the side of the door and looked inside._

Back in a reality...

Freddy wakes up and pants. Freddy was not one to have the urge to kill someone. Especially since there was only six of them. At least, as far as they know.

Freddy got off from his bed, drank some oil, then went back to bed.

Freddy lied there on his bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity. The fact that he had a messed up dream of wanting to kill someone. Which was not like him at all. The thought perplexed and scared him.

" _Why am I having these horrible dreams?_ " Freddy thought to himself.

Freddy has been having dreams like this lately. And it's been getting worse.

So, Freddy turned to his side, closed his eyes, and hoped that he'll be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next day came, and all six robot anthros are seen having pizza and oil for breakfast. Then again, all they ever eat is pizza and oil. None of them were not sure why those were the only things to eat. Heck, none of them even knew there was anything else like hamburgers, hotdogs, ect.

Spring noticed that Freddy was looking a little down. He wasn't eating his pizza. She nudged Fredbear to get his attention. Fredbear looked at her and she gestured to Freddy. Fredbear looked at Freddy and knew what she wanted him to do.

"So Freddy, did you sleep well last night?" Fredbear asked.

"I slept fine" Freddy said while staring at his pizza.

Fredbear could tell something was bothering Freddy. His tone said it all.

"You know... if there is ever a problem. You know we're always here for you" Fredbear said.

Freddy stared for a moment. He then got out of his seat and walked off.

This caught everyone's attention. Freddy usually doesn't leave his seat. Let alone leave his pizza uneaten. Something was clearly wrong.

"Is he okay?" Chica asked.

"He's usually the first one done. It's not like him to leave his pizza like that" Foxy said.

"Of course you'd focus on eating. You and Freddy practically eat all the pizza. You two are just lucky that we have an unlimited supply" Bonnie said.

"I'm concerned about him too! I just don't want loose my pizza buddy" Foxy said.

"Pizza buddy?" Bonnie laughed in question.

"Hey! It's a hobby we share!" Foxy defended.

"Alright! You two, knock it off!" Fredbear said strictly.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Spring asked Fredbear.

"I don't know. But when he's ready to tell us, we'll be there for him" Fredbear assured and he gently grabbed Spring's hand and stroked her fingers with his thumb.

Chica then decided to get up and follow Freddy to see what was going on.

"Chica" Fredbear said.

Chica stopped in her tracks.

"Leave him be. He'll tell us when he wants to" Fredbear said.

"I don't care... I got to know" Chica said.

Chica then continued after Freddy until she was out of their sight.

"Oh well. I guess she won't be eating her pizza then" Bonnie said as he grabbed her slices of pizza.

"You know better than to take Chica's pizza" Foxy said.

"I don't care. She can hate me all she wants. I know she likes me anyway" Bonnie said.

"You're so full of yourself" Foxy said disgusted.

"Yeah? And what you gonna do about it?" Bonnie asked daringly.

"This" Foxy said as he threw his plate of pizza at Bonnie, hitting him in the face.

Bonnie wiped off the pizza. "Oh, it's on!" Bonnie declared.

Bonnie and Foxy got on the table and started wrestling.

"Boys! Boys! That's enough!" Spring shouted.

Fredbear grabbed Bonnie and Spring grabbed Foxy.

Bonnie and Foxy were covered with pizza sauce and cheese. Almost looking like blood in a way.

"You're done, fox! I swear to fucking Scott, you're dead!" Bonnie yelled.

"You're gonna regret everything you've said! I'll make sure of it!" Foxy yelled back.

"That's it! Both of you, time out!" Fredbear said as he struggled to keep Bonnie under control.

Eventually, Fredbear and Spring put them in separate cages and apart from each other. There were four cages. Bonnie was in the one on the far right and Foxy was in the one on the far left.

"Now, you both will stay there until further notice. Understand?" Fredbear asked.

Bonnie and Foxy looked away from each other angrily and only nodded at Fredbear's question.

"Good" Fredbear said.

He and Spring then left the two alone.

"This was your fault, you know" Bonnie said.

"My fault? You're the one who was saying obnoxious things! Not only that, you challenged me!" Foxy retorted.

"Still your fault" Bonnie said plainly.

Foxy sighed in defeat. He decided not to say another word to him until they got out.

With Freddy, he was at a what they called a Waste Hole. Where they pee used oil and dump chunky dry left over pizza. He peed in the hole and thought about the dream he had.

" _What do these dreams mean? Is it from the flipside? Is it from another lifetime? Dreams are so hard to figure out_ " Freddy thought to himself.

Freddy then heard the bushes wrestling. Freddy stopped for a moment to look around. He then dismissed it and finished up.

As he was about to leave, as since they are all robots, they don't have to worry too much about being sanitary. He then heard it again. This time, he saw the bush that was wrestling.

Freddy slowly approached the bushes and pulled the bush down to see what was behind there. Once he did, he found something unusual.

It looked a lot like Foxy, but white and with one eye missing. It's body was hidden in the bushes, so Freddy was unable to figure out how tall it was.

Freddy also noticed it was scared. It shook violently and stared at him with fearful eyes.

"Hey. You okay?" Freddy asked.

The Foxy-like character remained unfazed. Still shaking in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" Freddy assured as he stuck out his hand.

The Foxy-like character stopped shaking and looked into his eyes a bit longer. Trying to read what his intentions are. Then the Foxy-like character slowly grabbed his hand.

"There you go. Now, let's help you up" Freddy said softly.

Freddy pulled the Foxy-like up. Once he did, he got a good look at it's body. It was a mess. As if someone intentionally rearranged this Foxy-like character's body and mangled it up.

"Good Scott..." Freddy said as his paw covered his mouth in shock.

The mangled Foxy hung its head in sorrow. Noticing what he was reacting to.

"Wha- what happened to you?" Freddy asked.

The mangled Foxy then just looked up at him, only to look back down on the ground.

"Can you talk?" Freddy asked.

The mangled Foxy figured it'll just show him. So, the mangled Foxy opened its mouth and static sounds were heard. It pretty much answered Freddy's question.

"Okay. Do you have a name?" Freddy asked.

The mangled Foxy then bent down and began writing in the dirt. When it was finished, it said "Foxy".

"Foxy? But, how can that be? There's a Foxy at my home" Freddy said confused.

The mangled Foxy then wiped the "Foxy" away and wrote down in the dirt again. This time, it said "Different".

"Different? You mean there's different versions of us?" Freddy asked.

The mangled Foxy nodded.

Freddy was stunned by this news. Never did he ever think there would be more than just the six of them. But now there's seven and more. It seems like Fredbear has some explaining to do.

"Freddy!" a voice called.

Freddy and the mangled Foxy looked at the direction where the voice came from. It was Chica.

The mangled Foxy quickly hid behind Freddy.

"It's okay. Chica is very nice" Freddy assured the mangled Foxy.

"There you are!" Chica said as she jogged up to him and hugged him.

"I'm fine Chica. Really" Freddy said trying to be convincing.

"I know you're not fine, Freddy. Otherwise you would have finished your pizza. Which you didn't" Chica said.

"Oh..." Freddy said knowing he was found out.

"Now, be honest with me, is something bothering you?" Chica said.

"Well... it WAS one thing. Now... there's two" Freddy said.

"Which is?" Chica asked.

"Well... for one, I had nightmares of killing someone. And it's been going on for weeks now" Freddy said.

"Oh... and is that the other thing?" Chica asked pointing behind him.

Freddy turned and saw the mangled Foxy.

"Yeah... apparently, it was horribly treated. To the point where it looks like someone mangled its body" Freddy said.

"Can it speak? Do you even know what it's called?" Chica asked.

"Well, no. It just gives out static" Freddy said.

The mangled Foxy gave out the static sound to confirm what Freddy said.

"And... it's called Foxy" Freddy said.

"What? But we have a Foxy at home" Chica said confused.

"Well..." Freddy said rubbing his head. "Apparently there's different versions of us out there" Freddy said.

"Different versions?" Chica asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah... I think it's something we'll have to talk to Fredbear about" Freddy said.

"Definitely. Let's take it home with us" Chica said referring to the mangled Foxy.

"Mangle!" a voice called out.

"Mangle? Who's Mangle?" Freddy asked.

"Is that what they call you?" Chica asked.

"Mangle" nodded.

"But your real name is Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"Mangle" nodded again.

"That's so mean" Chica said.

"I want to find out who these guys are" Freddy said.

"So do I" Chica agreed.

Then, bushes started wrestling as the suspense builds up to see who they were. Shadow outlines of the figures were seen behind the bushes. Then three figures emerged from the bushes. Freddy and Chica's eyes widened as they examined the three figures.

"What the hell?" Freddy said surprised.

...

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Let me know what you think. I'll try my best to update this. And, just a warning, some of these characters that will appear later on may not be the same gender they were in the games. But, I ask you to look past that and just take it for what it is. So, hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya around.


End file.
